Lonely Brother
by Hibino Miracle of Kurama
Summary: Naruto sorang pekerja kantor biasa dipindah tugaskan ke tanah kelahirannya.setelah ia kembali ia mengalami berbagai kejadian aneh . bagaimanakah kehidupan Naruto selanjutnya? chapter update
1. Chapter 1

wokeh saya kembali lagi dengan fic saya yang bergenre hororor*lagi*.dan saya minta maaf karna fic pertama belum selesai atau bisa dibilang tamat eh….. udah bikin fic baru multi chap juga lagi dan memang sang author harus digebukin rame-rame lalu digotong dan di bakar di alun-alun *alun-alun yang dimana?*

saya minta saran untuk nama panggilan saya jadi tolong diusulkan ya….

Oh ya… mungkin prologue ini gak ada hubungannya sama summary tapi… ini dibuat untuk memperjelas cerita di tengah-tengah nanti

wokeh tanpa banyak omong lagi silahkan dibaca….

**Warning:cerita abal,terispirasi dari film 'alone',OOC *maybe*,typo (s),alur yang membingungkan, T rate**

**Pairing :NaruSaku, slight SasuHina**

**Disclaimer: cerita yang abal punya saya tapi.. tokohnya punya om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary: Naruto seorang pekerja kantor biasa pindah ke tanah kelahirannya lalu mengalami berbagai kejadian aneh**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*Lonely Brother*~**

**.**

**.**

**~Prologue~**

Terlihat disalah satu ruangan di rumah sakit, ada seorang wanita berambut merah panjang sedang menjalani masa persalinan setelah mengandung selama sembilna bulan

"iya ibu… terus….. tarik nafas….. hembuskan….tarik nafas… hembuskan….. ah lihat ibu kepalanya sudak keluar…."terdengar suara dokter wanita yang membantu persalinana wanita tersebut

"kyaaaa…" setelah mengalami persalinana selama tiga jam, perjuangan wanita tersebut tidak sia-sia, ia melahirkan dua orang putra yang sangat tampan, tapi…ada yang aneh dengan kondisi putranya kedua putranya Nampak tak bisa terpisah atau bisa dibilang….. sedikit dari bagian depan perut mereka tidak terbelah sempurna atau bisa dibilang masih sedikit menyatu

"selamat ibu Kushina….. anak anda dua orang laki-laki tampan dan sehat….. tapi sedikit bagian depan perut merka belum terbelah sempurna…. Apakah anda ingin melakukan operasi bembelahan terhadap kedua bayi anda?" Tanya seorang perawat yang nampaknya kerepotan mengangkat kedua bayi wanita tersebut yang ternyata bernama Kushina

"ah…. Tidak usah… aku ingin mereka berdua yang memutuskan ingin berpisah atau bersama" jawab Kushina sambil mengulurkan tangannya ingin mengangkat bayinya

"baiklah… kalau itu keinginan ibu saya akan memberitahukan suami anda bahwa anda sudah mengalami persalinana dengan selamat" sang perawat undur diri dari hadapan Kushina untuk member tahu suaminya bahwa bayinya sudah lahir

"ah, ya… silahkan" Kushina mempersilahkan perawat tersebut untuk keluar dari ruangan

_sSs_

.

'BRAKK!'

Suara pintu yang dibuka dengan paksa menggema di lorong rumah sakit "Kushina bagaimana keadaanmu? Apakah sakit? Oh ya bagaimana keadaan anak kita?" setelah membuka pintu dengan kasar seorang laki-laki segera menyerang Kushina dengan pertannyaan bertubi-tubi

"tenanglah Minato… aku baik-baik saja, dan tidak ada yang sakit, jika kau menanyakan keadaan anak kita…" Kushina menarik nafas dan melanjutkan bicaranya "mereka laki-laki, da-" belum sempat Kushina menyelesaikan bicaranya laki-laki itu atau bisa dibilang Minato langsung menyela

"hah..? mereka? Apakah anak kita kembar?" Tanya Minato pada Kushina dengan wajah bahagia

"Iya mereka kembar da-" Kushina menjawab tapi.. belum sempat ia selesai menjawab tapi omongannya sudah dipotong oleh Minato

"wah… benarkah? Coba kulihat" ucap Minato tanpa rasa bersalah dan Kushina yang merupakan wanita yang tidak suka ucapannya dipotong lalu berteriak pada Minato

"HEI, MINATO KALU AKU BERBICARA JANGAN DIPOTONG DULU….! DENGARKAN BILA AKU BICARA MENGERTI?!" Kushina yang sudah putus urat kesabarannya segera berteriak

"hehehe…. Maaf Kushina-_chan_, baiklah jadi… apa yang ingin kau katakana?" setelah meminta maaf Minato menanyakan perihal yang ingin disampaikan oleh Kushina

" begini… Minato-_kun_ anak kita tidak terbelah secara sempurna atu bisa dibilang bagian sedikit dari bagian depan perut mereka menyatu…..dan.. tadi ada suster yang menanyakan apakah kita ingin melakukan operasi pembelahan… tapi aku menjawab aku ingin mendengar jawaban dari mereka berdua saja…. Biar mereka berdua yang memutuskan… jadi bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Kushina pada Minato

" aku setuju dengan jawabanmu… jadi kita akan member nama mereka siapa?" Tanya Minato pada Kushina

" bukankah yang aya kau jadi kau yang memutuskan" jawab Kushina pada Minato

" benar juga.. ya.. bagaimana kalau….. Namikaze Menma yang berambut hitam….. dan Namikaze Naruto yang berambut pirang, bagaimana?" TANYA Minato pada kushina dengan wajah berbinar

"bagus sekali Minato-_kun_ aku sangat menyukainya" jawab Kushina dengan senyum yang terukir di bibirnya

_sSs_

.

.

**5 tahun kemudian**

.

.

Di depan halaman terlihat dua orang anak laki-laki sedang bermain bersama

"hei Menma-_chan_ maukah kau berjanji padaku untuk bersama selamanya?" Tanya seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang pada anak laik-laki berambut hitam

"baiklah, aku mau berjanji untukmu Naruto-_chan_ kau kan adik kesayanganku"jawab si anak laki-laki dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya

"jadi mulai sekarang aku berjanji bahwa tidak aka nada yang bisa memisahkan kita kcuali maut menjemput salah satu dari kita" si anak laki-laki yang dipanggil Naruto mulai mengikrarkan janjinya

"ya… aku berjanji…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wokeh jadilah cerita abal saya yang ke dua mohon untuk diikuti ya….

Dan disini, di prologue ini gak nyambung sama summary kan tapi mohon tunggu untuk chapter satu yang bakalan nyambung sama summarynya

Dan tadi kan saya sudah kasih catatan kalau prologue gak nyambung sama summary kan

Saya minta kritik,saran,flame, atau pujian sekalipun *ngarep* atau apalah namanya saya akan terima dengan senag hati

Akhir kata

**Review please !**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Chapter 2

**Maaf banget ya… bagi readers semua updatenya telaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat banget karna Hibi lagi banyak pikiran. Tapi yang penting kan Hibi tetap mengapdate chapter 1 iya kan…. Dan kayaknya chapter 1 gak kaya yang diharapkan oleh pereview semua deh**

**Wokeh tanpa banyak bacot lagi silahkan membaca dan merasakan perasaan horror *iya kalo ada kejadian ngerinya* **

(maaf bila ada kesamaan cerita)

**Warning: cerita super abal,OOC *maybe*, typo (s), alur yang berbeda dari prologue, T rate**

**Pairing: NaruSaku, slight SasuHina**

**Disclaimer: cerita abal dan berbeda dari prologue ini punya saya tapi charanya punya om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary: Naruto seorang pekerja kantor biasa yang di pindah tugaskan ke tanah kelahiranya. Setelah kembali ia mengalami berbagai kejadian aneh yang menyangkut masa lalunya**

* * *

**~*Lonely Brother*~**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Di jalanan malam yang sepi tampak sorang pemuda berusia sekitar 25 tahunan tengah berjalan dengan santai menuju rumah bertuliskan angka 106. Angin malam yang dingin perlahan berhembus dan menggoyangkan rambut pirangnya, matanya terpejam saat merasakan angin malam membelai lembut kulit wajahnya

Pemuda tadi telah sampai di depan pintu rumahnya dia memutar kenop pintu dan memasuki ruangan yang bersinar terang didalamnya

"_Tadaima_,"pemuda tersebut lalu melepas sepatunya dan berjalan perlahan kearah pintu yang dapat ditebak adalah sebuah kamar

Wanita yang sejak tadi berkutat di dapur di kejutkan oleh suara yang tidak asing ditelinganya "Oh, kau sudah pulang Naruto-_kun_, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita makan malam?" Gadis itu bertanya kepada pemuda yang ternyata bernama Naruto untuk makan malam bersama

"Ah, baiklah Sakura-c_han _tapi sebelum makan aku ingin mandi bersedia menungguku kan?" Naruto menjawab pertanyaan wanita itu yang ternyata bernama Sakura

"Baiklah aku akan menunggumu Naruto-_kun_" Sakura lalu duduk di meja makan dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya

**.**

**_xXx_**

**.**

Acara makan malam antara Naruo dan Sakura berjalan lancer sampai Naruto memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan

"Sakura-_chan_ aku di pindah tugaskan ke Tokyo tepatnya aku dipindah ke desa Konoha karna disana tidak ada pekerja yang berpengalaman, sebagian besar pekerja disana adalah orang yang baru saja lulus dari kuliah, jadi…. Untuk mencegah terjadinya kekacauan disana aku dipindah tugaskan kesana," setelah selesai menjelaskan perihal kepindahan tugasnya ke Tokyo –atau lebih tepatnya Konoha - ia memandang Sakura yang masih dalam keadaan kaget mendengar penjelasan Naruto

"Tenang saja Sakura-_chan_, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian di Amerika karna aku tahu kau adalah orang yang paling takut ditinggal sendiri. Jadi…. Lusa kita berangkat ke Tokyo maka dari itu besok kita harus mulai bersiap-siap," Sakura yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan Naruto mengangguk tanda mengerti

**.**

**_xXx_**

**.**

Hari itu pun tiba yaitu hari dimana Naruto dan Sakura pergi ke Tokyo –lebih tepatnya konoha - dan meninggalkan Amerika, sekarang Sakura dan Naruto sedang mengeluarkan koper yang akan mereka bawa ke Tokyo. Naruto segera memanggil taxi yang akan membawa mereka berdua pergi ke bandara.

"Bagaimana Sakura-c_han_ apakah kau sudah siap meninggalkan tempat dimana kita berdua pertama bertemu?" Tanya Naruto pada Sakura yang sedang mengamati rumah mereka

"Yah…. Bagaimanapun juga tempat ini adalah tempat kita pertama kali bertemu….. apakah kau ingat Naruto-_kun_ tempat ini dulunya adalah rumah sakit, saat itu … saudaramu masih hidup," tanpa disadari oleh Sakura air matanya menetes kala mengingat saudar Naruto yang telah meninggal

"Ya…. Kau benar Sakura-_chan_ …setelah enam tahun keluar dari rumah sakit yang sekarang telah menjadi rumah kita….kudengar rumah sakit itu dibongkar dan dibuat rumah… entah mengapa aku ingin membeli rumah tersebut lalu kita bertemu kembali. Benar kan Sakura-_chan _?" Tanya Naruto pada Sakura yang masih tetap memandangi rumah mereka

"Hah… setelah enam tahun aku keluar dari rumah sakit dan mendengar bahwarumah sakit tersebut telah dirobohkan dan diganti dengan rumah kita kau langsung kesini karna aku memang sedang mencari tempat tinggal, dan tak kusangka setelah enam tahun tidak melihatmu kau telah sendiri tanpa seseorang yang selalu berada di sampingmu," sekarang Sakura berkata sambil melihat wajah Naruto yang mulai dibasahi oleh air mata

"Ah… sudahlah lebih baik kita berhenti membicarakan masalalu kita. Sekarang yang lebih baik kita segera pergi ke bandara sebelum kita berdua ketinggalan pesawat," Naruto mengakhiri pembicaraan dan menarik tangan Sakura untuk segera memasuki taxi yang menunggu mereka dari tadi

-SKIP TIME-

**.**

**_xXx_**

**.**

Setelah tiba di Tokyo, Naruto dan Sakura segera mencegat txi dan pergi ke rumah Naruto yang dulu saat ia masih berada di Konoha. Yup dulu Naruto memang lahir di Konoha tapi setelah berumur limabelas tahun ia pindah ke Amerika untuk menjalani perawatan intensif di tubuhnya

"Hah….. sudah lama aku pergi dari sini tapi rumah ini tetap seperti dulu seperti sebelum kutinggalkan," Naruto tersenyum saat melihat keadaan rumahnya yang tidak mengalami perubahan sedikitpun setelah ditinggal selama sepuluh tahun

"Benarkah ini rumahmu Naruto-_kun_?" Sakura yang melihat rumah Naruto yang bisa dikategorikan rumah yang besar kagum karna Sakura tak menyangka bahwa Naruto memiliki rumah sebesar ini di Konoha

"Benar kok ini rumahku dan ternyata rumahku ini dekat dengan tempat kerja baruku jadi.. dari pada kita menyewa apartemen lebih baik kita tinggal dirumah tempat aku dibesarkan dulu kan," Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dan menjelaskan kenapa mereka tidak menyewa apartemen saja.

"Nah Sakura-_chan_ ayo masuk! Udara di luar sudah mulai panas kan?"Naruto yang merasakan bahwa matahari mulai memanas pun menarik Sakura agar segera masuk ke rumahnya

.

.

**Sakura pov**

Saat memasuki rumah Naruto,aku langsung pergi menjelajah dan menemukan pigura foto bergambar dua orang anak laki-laki berumur sekitar 5 tahunan sedang bermain bersama, di foto itu terlihat kedua anak tersebut sangat bahagia

"Nah… Sakura-_chan_ bagaimana rumahku kau suka?" suara Naruto mengagetkanku yang sedang memandangi pigura foto dua orang anak laki-laki tersebut,akupun menoleh dan menjawab

"Ya….. aku sangat suka rumah ini begitu nyaman menurutku dan kalau aku tidak salah… diluar ada rumah kaca kan?" aku menjawab pertanyaan Naruto-_kun _dan bertanya tentang rumah kaca, karna aku sangat menyukai bunga sama seperti sahabatku di Amerika sana yang telah mengajariku tentang berkebun

"Ya…. Memang ada tapi kurasa disana pasti sangat kotor karna kau tau kan bahwa ibuku selama 5 tahun terakhir ini sedang dirawat dirumah sakit karna setelah mengalami sebuah kecelakaan dan kemudian koma ,"Aku pun hanya ber 'Oh,' ria saat mendengar ucapan Naruto

"Benar juga… baiklah Naruto-_kun_ sekarang waktunya membereskan rumah! YOSH!" dengan cekatan aku membuka kain penutup perabotan.

"Sakura-_chan_ aku bantu ya…...," Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku dan dimulailah kerja bakti kami berdua dalam rangka membersihkan rumah yang sudah tak didiami selama 10 tahun ini

**End of Sakura pov**

**.**

**_xXx_**

**.**

* * *

**Di rumah sakit tempat kushina dirawat**

Kushina atau bisa dibilang ibu dari Naruto sedang terbaring tak berdaya di ranjang rumah sakit dengan berbagai alat-alat penopang hidupnya di sekitar ranjangnya. Terlihat di ranjang Kushina terbangun dari komanya Kushina melihat ke sekitar lalu pandangannya terhenti pada jendela disana ia melihat siluet seorang remaja lelaki berumur sekitar 19 tahunan duduk di tepi jendela sambil menatap tajam kea rah kushina

Remaja tersebut bangit dari duduknya dan melayang kearah Kushina, Kushina ingin berteriak namun entah kenapa suaranya tak mau keluar, saat pemuda tersebut hamper menyentuh kushina seorang perawat yang kebetulan lewat di depan kamar Kushina segera memasuki kamar tersebut begitu melihat Kushina yang telah perawat tersebut memasuki kamar kushina siluet pemuda itu menghilang.

* * *

**Namikaze house**

**.**

**.**

"Hah akhirnya selesai juga… capeknya…," Naruto yang baru selesai membersikan rumah tersebut segera terduduk di sofa ruang yang membersikan bagian dapur ternyata selesai lebih dulu dan membuatkan minuman untuk Naruto

"Naruto-_kun_ kau pasti capek kan ini sudah aku buatkan minuman untukmu," Sakura menaruh minuman yang dibuatnya kepada Naruto yang berkeringat dan tampak kelelahan

"_Arigatou_ Sakura-_chan_ kau memang istri yang baik beruntung aku bertemu denganmu waktu itu hehehe," Naruto yang melihat minuman yang disodorkan padanya langsung menerimanya dan meminumnya sampai habis tanpa sisa.

"Hah…. Kau masih tetap seperti dulu Naruto_-kun_ padahal kau sudah bekeja sekarang,"Sakura tersenyum lalu mengembil gelas Naruto yang telah kosong dan beranjak ke dapur

Setelah Sakura ergi ke dapur naruto beranjak dari duduknya dan segera pergi ke kamar mandi yang tentunya juga sudah di bersihkan oleh Naruto

saat Naruto ingin mandi dia berjalan melewati cermin, dia tersentak saat melihat sekilas bayangan seseorang yang mirip dengannya disampingnya… lalu dia buru-buru kembali melihat ke arah cermin dan dia bernafas lega karna melihat di cermin hanya ada pantulan dirinya….

"Huf… sudah lama sekali ya.. Menma….. sejak kita berpisah…," setelah berkata itu Naruto begegas mandi, Namun ada yang aneh saat Naruto menutup tirai yang terlihat bukanlah hanya satu orang bayangan pemuda melainka dua orang pemuda.

**.**

**_xXx_**

**.**

Malamnya saat jam telah menunjukkan pukul 00.00 tampak Naruto yang masih membuka matanya padahal Sakura telah tertidur lelap dari tadi. Naruto beranjak dari empat tidurnya untuk membuat segelas susu yang mungkin bisa membuatnya tertidur.

Naruto pun pergi ke dapur dan mulai membuat segelas susu saat sedang meminum susu, Naruto tanpa sengaja melihat ke arah figura yang berisikan foto dua orang anak berumur sekitar 5 tahunan sedang bercanda dan bersenda gurau berdua, secara perlahan Naruto mengelus pinggiran figura tersebut tapi gerakannya terhenti ketika dirasannya ada sesuatu menetes dari perut bagian samping-nya

Naruto mulai meraba perut bagian sampingnya ketika dirasannya sesuatu yang basah telah di sentuhnya, ia menarik tangannya dan melihat jaribya yang memiliki bercak merah… secara perlahan namun pasti baju bagian kirinya mulai memerah dan tampak darah mengucur dengan deras dari samping perutnya. Naruto sangat kaget melihat hal itu dia pun segera berusaha menutupi samping perutnya agar darah berhenti mengucur, naruto tersentak saat dirasannya tangan seseorang memegang pundakknya di pun menoleh dan mendapati Sakura yang seang menatapnya dengan bingung

"Naruto-_kun_ apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini disini?" tannya Sakura pada Naruto yang tampak sedang memegangi samping perutnya

"Ah.. Sa-Sakura-_chan_ to-tolong… p-pe-perutku aneh t-ti-tiba-tiba mengeluarkan da-darah yang s-sa-sangat banyak…,"Jawab Narutodengan agak ketakukan dan mempererat pegangan tangannya pada samping perutnya

"Ha..? Darah..? memangnya ada darah di sebelah mana Naruto-_kun_?" Sakura senakin bingung begitu mendengar perkataan suaminya

"Ha..? masa kau tak melihat sih ini loh disi-… eh… kok bersih," Naruto bingung begitu melihat bajunya yang bersih dari noda, Naruto lantas membuka bajunya dan melihat ke arah bekas jahitan yang sangat besar di samping perutnya yang tampak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Sudahlah Naruto-_kun_ mungkin kau hanya berhalusinasi lebih baik kau tidur bukankah kau bilang besok kau sudah mulai bekerja,"setelah mengataka hal itu Sakura segera menarik Naruto menuju lantai atas tempat kamar mereka berada

**.**

**_xXx_**

**.**

* * *

**Rumah sakit**

Kushina sedang terbaring lemah di ranjang, apalagi di saat pertama kali dia sadar bukannya bertemu dengan putranya dia malah melihat siluet sesosok pemuda tenga menatapnya tajam itu malah membuat mentalnya makin memburuk dan kini ia sendiri tanpa seorang pun menemaninya… ia ingat betul ketika kecelakaan itu terjadi …

**Flashback**

_Tampak sebuah pesawat yang akan mendarat namun tiba-tiba pesawat tersebut olengdan akhirnya hilang kendali lau meledak dari bagian depa. Kushina yang memang tegang karna pesawat tersebut berguncang dengan hebat saat ingin mendarat seketika langsung ketakukan ketika mendengar suara ledakan dari arah depan._

_Meskipun sangat sulit bagi Kushina namun ia segera melepas sabuk pengamannya di tengah guncangan hebat tersebut. Dengan penuh perjuangan ia mulai berjalan kea rah pintu pesawat, setelah di bukannya ia langsung meloncat tanpa piker panjang bersamaan dengan meloncatnya Kushina pesawat itu pun mendarat dan meledak seluruhnya. Kushina jatuh tertelungkup dengan kepala yang bersimba darah karna ia langsung meloncat tanpa melihat dimana ia mendarat. _

**Flashback end**

Setelah kecelakaan itu Kushina berakhir di rumah sakit dan koma selama 5 tahun. Disaat Kushina sedang asik mengingat-ingat masa lalunya tanpa ia sadari sosok yang semalam menemuinya mulai datang lagi dengan cara yang sama yaitu melayang dan berhenti tepat di atas tubuh Kushina.

Sosok itu mulai menjulurkan tangannya seperti ingin membunuh Kushina,tannganya telah menyentuh leher Kushina dan Kushina mencoba melepas cengkraman di lehernya, disaat kushina sedang berusaha melepas cekikannya ia sekilas melihat wajah pemuda atau arwah tersebut

**TBC….**

* * *

**Yak tbc dengan gajenya maaf ya… bagi readers semua karna Hibi lama banget baru update ni chapter Dan juga kayaknya ini chapter tidak seperti harapan kalian semua deh, jujur Hibi sempet bingung mau nulis apa padahal udah bikin prologue**

**Oh ya bagi bagi semua yang udah review ini fic di prologuenya terima kasih ya… karna review kalian itu sangat memotivasi Hibi untuk terus melanjutkan fic ini. **

**Yak sekarang waktunya sesi ngobrol bareng chara:**

**Naruto**: jadi… peranku nih gimana baik atau jahat sih…

**Hib**i: entahlah aku pun bingung Naruto… kau itu jadi apa baiknya di ficku yang satu ini

**Naruto**: jawab yang benar donk…. Tapi gimana nasib ibuku tuh..*nunjuk kushina yang lagi dicekek*

**Tiba-tiba Kushina datang bawa golok**

**Kushina**: Hei kenpa aku tampak tak berdaya disana… cepat rubah nasibku Hibi….*sambil nunjuk muka Hibi pake golok

**Hibi**: err… maaf Kushina-_san _aku tak bisa mengubah peranmu karna itu saja yang ada di ptak Hibi tentang Kushina-_san_

**Kushina** :APA KAU BILANG….! *langsung berjalan dengan langkah berat kearah Hibi*

**Hibi:** err.. Naruto-_chan_ bisa kau menggantikanku untuk membalas review karna aku ingin pergi dulu _jaa~ _*segera ngacir sebelum di mutilasi Kushina

**Naruto:**berhubung author geblek itu sedang kejar ibuku mari kita balas review bagi yang gak login aja ya

**Tamu** : iya Hibi nontong tuh film jadi merinding sendiri dan jadilah fic abal milik Hibi yang ke dua ini. thanks banget karna udah baca and review fic abal ke dua ku

**Guest**: mereka gak bersama terus kok dan kalau kau mau tau kenapa mereka berdua bepisah *padahal udah bikin janji bakalan sama-sama terus* tunggu saja di beberapa chapter selanjutnya dan thanks banget karna udah baca and review fic abal ke dua ku

**Nagasak**i: iya… ini udah aku lanjutin kan… dan thanks banget karna udah baca and review fic abal ke dua ku

**Balasan review end**

**Naruto : **fuh *ngelap keringet* selesai ni Hibi-_san*_nunkuk ficnya Hibi*

**Hibi: **thank ya Naruto-chan oh ya bagi yang udah baca ni chapter tapi ternyata tak memuaskan tolong beri tau Hibi ya. Kalo gitu Hibi sekarang minta review lagi ya *langsung ngacir lagi sebelum Kushina datang*

**Review Please**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
